Tis the Season
by tayababy
Summary: Tis the season to be jolly... and he reflects on how the season is treating him


**Tis The Season**

**In the spirit of Christmas, even though it doesn't feel like Christmas, here is my holiday offering. Sorry it's a bit late.**

He walked up the stairs to the house, pausing at the front door to admire the hand-made wreath proudly displayed on the outside. It had clearly been made by a child as some sort of school project, but still bore the customary 'Merry Christmas', even though the letters were unevenly sized and all over the place.

Sighing, he inserted his key into the lock and stepped into the house, pausing once again, this time to deposit his shoes and coat in the appropriate places.

The house was warm, despite the sub-zero temperatures outside, and there was laughter from somewhere else in the house; children's laughter. He followed the sound, ending up in the dining room, which had been overrun by over-excited children, their parents, yards of tinsel and stacks of presents. The annual family Christmas party was evidently in full swing.

He saw his wife sitting at the head of the table, trying desperately to get their eight month old daughter to eat the pureed fruit that was her meal. In Elizabeth's typical fashion, she was refusing to eat, instead watching her older brother playing with his friends on the floor while spreading the fruit all over the high chair she was strapped in to.

His wife was not the only one trying unsuccessfully to feed their child. Her best friend, though sitting a few seats down, had her own eight month old daughter in another high chair doing the exact same thing. The girls were destined to be best friends, just as their mothers were.

He leaned on the archway, just watching the scene in front of him. His wife's best friend's husband was currently lying on the floor underneath their older children, three of which were trying to inflict harm to his 'family jewels'. The rest of their family were still on their way, having to finish work and drag their own families out to their place on the outskirts of town, but for now, with their closest family present, all he could do is watch.

"Daddy, why are you standing there?" his son asked him, appearing out of nowhere.

"Hey, buddy," he greeted, crouching down to his level. "I was just watching you guys have fun beating up your uncle. I hope you did it properly this time…" he trailed off.

The young boy nodded enthusiastically. "Yes, Daddy, we did. Me and Jake made sure he screamed at least once each."

He knew he shouldn't be encouraging this, and his wife would tell him so later, but he couldn't resist. "Why don't you go make him scream for me, too?"

"Yay!" he yelled, running back for another go at the man on the floor

"Present time!" his wife called, saving the 'uncle' from another 'beating'. He smiled gratefully as the kids took their places at the table, waiting for his wife to hand out the gifts.

"For my darling son, Merry Christmas," she said, presenting him with a bag of individually wrapped gifts.

"Aw, cool!" he exclaimed, digging deep already. "Thanks heaps mom!"

She smiled and kissed his forehead before moving onto the next child. "For my nephew, Merry Christmas," she presented him a similar bag.

Their mothers watched as they tore excitedly through the wrapping paper, cheering at the sight of each new toy. In her chair, Elizabeth began yelling for attention, feeling abandoned when no one else was watching her.

"Baby girl, don't cry," she cooed, pulling her out of the chair. "Mommy has a gift for you too." She pulled out two identical packages, and gave one to her best friend for Olivia to unwrap.

"It's a beautiful sight, isn't it?"

He turned around, not really surprised to see the man he called one of his closest friends standing behind him, though he wondered how he managed to sneak up on him every single time he stopped paying attention to his surroundings. "Yeah, it really is. It feels wonderful to see the joy on their faces, the one moment every year they wait for."

"Tis the season, right?"

He nodded, clapping his friend on the back. "Oh well, maybe it's a good thing it doesn't last; none of us would ever get any sleep."

"Like we do now anyway," his friend scoffed. "Between work, the baby who wakes up every few hours, and our sex-addicted wives, it's a wonder we ever sleep at all!"

He shrugged. "I wouldn't change anything for all the money and sleep in the world, and I know you wouldn't either, so don't pretend you would."

Both men smiled at each other, before turning back to their family before them. The baby girls had been placed on the floor, both looking as if they'd love to tear each single paper fragment into a million pieces and succeed, while their older brother's were content to sit at the table and play with their new toys.

The wives, though they had moved from the table, were still standing in the room, watching their children with hawk eyes but still carrying on a complex work-related conversation, and he realised he couldn't be happier.

"Nope, I wouldn't change this for anything in the world."

**I know it's short and not that specific, but I thought it wasn't bad. Please review and tell me otherwise, you are welcome to. It might just save me from my own family, or lack thereof.**

**Merry Christmas!**


End file.
